McGonagall's Boy
by WelshSparrow
Summary: Why does McGonagall hide her smile when she sees Harry? What if Lily and James were never Harry's biological parents? What if Harry was raised at Hogwarts?
1. Sugar Quills

McGonagall's Boy  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. All characters, places, etc. belong and  
  
are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1 - Sugar Quills  
  
Limping down a Hogwarts corridor, an elderly woman screamed out in pain. Very few students took this corridor because of Moaning Myrtle. The woman doubled over in agony and passed out.  
  
The library at Hogwarts was always chock full of students. Four legends of the school, the Marauders, were helping to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had all become Aurors, much to the faculty's surprise.  
"Well James, that about wraps it. I have about three inches to go on this report and then we can fly it over to the ministry," said Sirius, quill between teeth, probably a sugar quill, and working hard.  
"Just use Chars. He should be on his perch in the office. Besides, it saves time. Lily told me not to be late for supper again."  
Chars was the smoky, black owl he had been given by Dumbledore when he passed his Auror finals. He and Lily were married the day after.  
"Prongs! Tell Moony to bring me up another box of sugar quills. I just about cleaned this one out."  
"Okay, Sirius," said James, shouting Sirius's order to Remus, who was down the hall preparing the next DADA lesson.  
Remus noted the order at once and began searching through his closet. "Let's see what we have left: Fizzing Whizzbees, Acid Pops, a whole gross of Ice Mice is best left for the summer time. Ah! Here they are," said Remus, removing a bright purple box with a picture of a fluffy cream quill on it.  
"Honestly," groaned Remus, barely making his way up the steps, "these things weigh a ton! Did you order them Super-sized from Honeydukes?"  
"Yep," grinned Sirius, "and extra-fine. I figured it wouldn't hurt since I have a few more reports for the ministry due tomorrow."  
"What? A few more? You must have been putting it off!" said Peter as he walked in. "Myrtle's at it again. I just came from the second floor. The entire corridor has been flooded."  
"Prongs, go straighten her out. You always did have a way with Myrtle," teased Remus, while Sirius laughed in agreement.  
"Okay," agreed James. "Just don't start heading down to the dungeons without me. I love messing around in Snivellus's private stores."  
James walked out of the classroom and proceeded to climb the Grand Staircase. He was truly going to miss this place. He had gone to school for seven years, then Auror training, and now he was back as an associate professor. He and Lily had also gotten married here. They were also living here in the professors' quarters and were planning to move to Godric's Hollow by the middle of fall term. Moving along the stairwell, his mind was joggled out of his train of the thought by the sound of water trickling down to the ground floor. Damn Myrtle, he thought.  
Walking down a wet hallway with an unhappy ghost was no mean feat, especially when objects or persons were in your path. Completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone on the floor, he turned head over heels and fell flat on his face.  
"Professor McGonagall??? What are you doing down there?" Seeing her unable to answer, his eyes wandered down to what she was clutching.  
"Who did this to you, professor?" But there was no need asking. Whoever had done it was probably long since dead. Almost everybody Professor McGonagall loved died in the wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort.  
James was no expert at delivering babies, but he managed to keep a fifty-year old woman alive during childbirth.  
When the child made his appearance, his similarity to James was striking. James knew that himself and McGonagall were distant cousins far down the line, but none of the Potter traits had ever shone like this.  
"It's a beautiful boy, professor," said James, handing the baby to his mother. "What will you name him?"  
"I won't name him Albus, that's for sure, or Emeric, after his grandfather. I'll name him," sighed the weary professor, "Harry. Yes, Harry. Take him, James and raise him as your own. I knew Lily was unable to bear children, no matter how quiet you kept that secret. So please, take him," she said, pushing newborn Harry into her young cousin's trembling hands. She, then, laid back and fell asleep.  
James conjured a stretcher for her and walked to the hospital wing, with Professor McGonagall floating beside him. He handed the baby and the professor to Madam Pomfrey and made for the library.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"McGonagall had a baby?" gasped Sirius. " Is that biologically possible?" Remus and Peter sniggered in response.  
"Seriously, isn't she a bit old though?"  
"I don't know," said James. "All I know that there is a baby in the hospital wing named Harry and he's a dark one."  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter knew all about James's relations with Professor McGonagall.  
"You know that in our Scottish clan, once a generation, the blood spits out a dark one. Professor McGonagall was the dark one in hers, I was the dark one in mine, and now Harry is the dark one in his. But I have never seen both the McGonagall side and the Potter side in one kid. Green eyes and black hair.."  
"That's very interesting, Prongs, but where will you keep the kid? You can't teach and baby-sit at the same time. Besides, what will Lily say?" asked Peter.  
"Calm down, Wormtail. She would be delighted since Voldemort sterilized her with a curse almost two years ago."  
Gathering his things, James left for the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned Harry up and given him some food and a sleeping potion so he no longer looked like a screaming red bundle. The nurse handed the sleeping Harry to James, and immediately went to tend to Professor McGonagall.  
James turned on his heel and left for his quarters. Half-way down the corridor, he heard a sarcastic booming voice.  
"Moony! Bring up another box of sugar quills!"  
Inside, James laughed to himself. It was amazing the way that Sirius got rid of his cavities by magic. Shaking his head, James turned onto the hallway where Gryffindor tower was. Right next to the Fat Lady was a portrait of Lady Violet, the entrance to the Gryffindor faculty's rooms.  
Once inside his quarters, he conjured a patchwork quilt and a few plush lion pillows. He placed Harry on the quilt and proceded to the kitchen to conjure baby food. Lily was asleep on the sofa. He muttered a cleaning charm and suddenly the room was spotless. Before he could get started preparing Harry's lunch, he glanced at his watch and knew the Mad- Eye was waiting for him.  
"I'll be back soon, Harry!"  
With a loud crack, he Apparated and was gone. 


	2. The Adopted Son

Chapter 2 – My Adopted Son  
  
Lily glanced at the clock. It read half past two.  
  
"James must be at Dueling lessons with Moody, though I don't see why he goes. He is an accomplished Dueler already."  
  
She sat up and glanced around the room. The professors' quarters were slightly smaller than Gryffindor Tower, but they still had the homely feel of a castle to them. Red tapestries with gold lions embossed on them graced the walls while deep red poufs were placed around the fire. Usually, James left their rooms messy, but today, surprisingly, they were clean. The room was spotless, except for one small child on the floor.  
  
"A baby?"  
  
Lily got up off the couch and removed a small flowerpot from the mantelpiece. The sparkling green powder glistened in the pot as she scooped a small handful and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Sirius! Get up here, now!"  
  
Lily could not have been angrier. The countless times that James and Sirius had pranked their friends by stealing their kids were childish and pointless. She opened the door as Sirius knocked and slammed the door behind him, sending the baby into tears.  
  
"Sirius, where did this baby come from?" roared Lily. "Last time you guys took somebody else's baby, James showed up here with two kids!"  
  
"Relax Lil, it wasn't James's idea to bring them here last time. Fred and George Weasley can be very convincing when it comes to certain matters. But this baby's name is Harry and he's McGonagall's son."  
  
Those last few words made Lily break down into tears.  
  
"You can't keep doing this: stealing babies from professors of all people. Professors? McGonagall had a baby? Oh, this is too much for me. You and James could get into serious trouble for this," wept Lily, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced down at his watch, his ministry papers were due soon and he had to get there for advanced Auror training.  
  
"McGonagall gave her baby up, Lil. She said she wanted you and James to legally adopt him because it would be too dangerous for her to raise him, due to circumstances. And good Ol' Sirius has the adoption papers right here," said Sirius whipping the packet of papers out of his robes pocket.  
  
"What is his full name, Sirius?" asked Lily, wrapping Harry up in the quilt.  
  
"Harry James is his full name, and it is now Harry James Potter," sighed Sirius, letting Lily put the final signatures on the paper. James had signed them earlier at Hogwarts. McGonagall couldn't bear to sign it due to weakness, so she asked Sirius the favor.  
  
"Sirius, will you be the godfather? Obviously, our lives are in danger everyday with Voldie on the loose. I'm going to ask Minerva eventually to be the godmother. I want her to be involved in her son's life."  
  
"You know, Lil, she won't be involved that often. She has a job to do."  
  
"I know that, Sirius, I meant at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry started wailing again. His nose scrunched up in hunger and he was red from screaming.  
  
"Oh, Sirius! He's hungry! Why don't you head to the market to buy some baby food, as we have none? Here are a few pounds."  
  
Sirius took the money and left swiftly, knowing that Harry would wear himself out from screaming. Poor, little guy, he thought.  
  
Lily smiled to herself as she conjured a plush rocker with napping pillows. She knew that Sirius meant well, but she only said that to get him out of the way. She sat down and cooed to Harry as she positioned him for feeding. As soon as she unbuttoned her blouse, the wailing stopped only to be replaced by a soft suckling.  
  
"Well, if I can't have one, I might as well should breastfeed my adopted one."  
  
She smoothed his jet, black hair(the little he had), and gazed into his piercing green eyes. He looked back at her as if to say, "Thanks Mum." She smiled at him and as he was preoccupied, she was sure he would've smiled back.  
  
"I love you, Harry, my son."  
  
* * * Back at Hogwarts * * *  
  
A gray blur swept across a Hogwarts window. Sirius caught the owl at the last minute.  
  
"Chars, my feathered friend. Take this to the Ministry, will ya?" Chars snapped at Sirius, menacingly.  
  
Sirius didn't know why Chars didn't like him. Normally, he got along with owls just fine. Throwing his last box of sugar quills away, he glanced at his watch. This had become a habit every twenty minutes. The papers he were sending to the Ministry were not the papers due to the Auror office, but a letter for James confirming Harry's adoption. He was hoping Chars would get there before Christmas.  
  
Chars flew back in the window and had a sly grin on his face. He flew up to Sirius's face and started nipping on his nose.  
  
"Whoa! You bloody owl! What is it?"  
  
Sirius knew that asking Chars what was going on was no good. He gathered the struggling owl into his arms, mounted his Silver Arrow, and flew out the window, heading straight for the Ministry.  
  
When they reached London, Sirius and Chars squeezed themselves into the telephone box.  
  
"They ought to make this more comfortable for large groups," thought Sirius out loud.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Sirius had made a copy of the letter he was writing James, since Chars had a habit of dropping his letters into villages below. Once at the Ministry, he stuffed the letter into the owl's mouth and sent the owl off into the corridors, blocking the way out.  
  
"Ok, Chars. Find James and hurry!" yelled Sirius after the owl.  
  
* * * Auror Training * * *  
  
"Good, James, good. Move your feet a little more to get the full effect," growled Mad-Eye. He cast another spell at James, which James easily deflected. "You're getting better. You know you are one of the best Aurors the Ministry has, but we are constantly encountering new problems in the magical world and you guys have to be ready for it."  
  
James nodded his head in agreement and raised his wand, preparing to make his shield for another attack.  
  
"Now, let's see if you can deflect the Killing Curse....," smiled Moody, while everything seemed to fall into slow motion.  
"Potter! Pay attention!" James's head snapped back into place. Raising his wand, he cast his shield, which encircled his body with a glowing, green mist.  
  
Moody raised his wand, as he muttered the words.  
"Avada Kedavra!" A green beam of light shot out of Moody's wand and headed straight for it's target. James strengthened his shield, stumbled, and moved no more.  
  
***Author's Note: No, Albus Dumbledore is not the father, just a good friend. Besides, he's too old for McGonagall anyway. You will find out who the father is later on in the story. 


	3. Godric's Hollow

Ch. 3  
  
There was no denying Moody's reaction. He was thunderstruck. Just as he was starting to get very nervous about a life sentence in Azkaban, he heard James get up.  
  
"Damnit, Potter. Don't be doing that to me," as James started laughing, but stopped when Moody's magical eye fell on him. "Still, that was a mighty good defense mechanism, but I think playing dead is more meant for Sirius. He is after all a canine in Animagus form."  
  
James stood up and brushed himself off. He loved playing around with Moody, due to the fact that Moody jumped at any little noise. Moody really didn't return the compliment. He usually scolded James every time he did this.  
  
"You have mail, Potter," said Moody, retrieving the rolled up piece of parchment from Chars's leg.  
  
James unrolled the letter and sighed. "Finally, I have a boy of my own. You hear that Moody! I have a son!"  
  
Moody looked mighty uneasy. Children weren't his favorite part of the human world. He detested them almost as much as Severus did. They were such troublemakers.  
  
"Maybe that kid will teach you responsibility, Potter. You sure could use some. I hope Lily is happy, but I thought Voldemort sterilized her?" asked Moody.  
  
"That bastard did sterilize her. Professor McGonagall gave her newborn up for me and Lily to adopt. His name, now, is Harry James Potter. He's a gorgeous little boy too. He has the Potter traits and the McGonagall traits all rolled into one."  
  
"And the Moody traits...," muttered Moody, under his breath.  
  
"What was that Mad-Eye?" asked James, caught off-guard  
  
"Oh, nothing son. Well, you best reply to Sirius and then return home to your wife and child. I will see you in a few months. Best of luck, Potter."  
  
* * * * Hogwarts * * * *  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall stood at the front of the class, her hands clasped in front of her. "Class! Please come to order! Today, we will be studying Metamorphagi. Now, who knows what Metamorphagi are?"  
  
A girl with bright pink hair shot her hand up, narrowly missing the girl sitting beside her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Tonks?"  
  
"A metamorphagus is a human that change his or her appearance at will."  
  
"Ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, Miss Tonks, would you care to demonstrate?" asked Professor McGonagall, beckoning her to come forward.  
  
The girl walked up to front of the class. Squeezing her eyes together, the class watched in awe as her hair changed from bright pink to neon purple. When she opened her eyes, several guys were applauding her in the back.  
  
"That is enough, Shacklebolt," scolded Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, Miss Tonks. For homework, I want you to write a roll of parchment on how metamorphagi change their appearance at will. This is due in two weeks and will be graded harshly. Class dismissed."  
  
After the class had filed out in the corridor, Professor McGonagall set herself down in her easy chair. She had no more classes for the day and she was glad of it. Her students hadn't really performed as well as she hoped this year, except for Miss Tonks of course, who was an excellent Transfigurations student; however, she still missed the unforgettable Marauder's. Although, they were a nightmare to teach, they were sometimes the only reason she still taught. She glanced down at her biscuit tin. Lily had send it a few months ago. It had a picture of Harry on it. Really and truly, she couldn't bear to give her baby up, but it was for the best. Besides, by the time Harry was eleven, she would probably be teaching him here also.  
  
She sighed as she ate the sugar biscuit. It was now mid-October and James, Lily, and Harry had all moved into Godric's Hollow, which was a beautiful suburban neighborhood in the magical community. It was near Helga's Den, Rowena's Flock, and Salazar's Lair, which did not house Dark Wizards. In fact, Dumbledore lived in Salazar's Lair as a boy, and it still is one of his favorite places to visit. But she made her home in Scotland. She liked to call her place, Old Fezziwig, after the Charles Dickens character. Her home was always a place full of laughter, or it used to be.  
  
And as she sat reminiscing, Albus Dumbledore Apparated in front of her desk, nearly sending the biscuit ten feet into the air.  
  
"Albus, that was not funny!" yelled the professor, as she made her way to pick up the biscuits on the floor, but his arm stopped her. "What is it, Albus?"  
  
"Minerva, do you remember when I told you that Sirius Black was the Potters' secret-keeper?" Minerva nodded her head in response. "Voldemort found where they were staying and last night, he..." He cut off suddenly and collapsed onto the floor. "He killed all three occupants of the house!"  
  
Minerva felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Sirius Black would never betray James. None of this could be true. "Albus, was Harry alive?"  
  
"All three occupants, Minerva."  
  
This was a real blow for Minerva. Harry wasn't even a year old. To her, he was still the newborn she had left. Damn Voldemort, she thought. He has killed five two of my best students, manipulated another, and he's killed my baby! That bloody bastard! "NOOOOO!" screamed Professor McGonagall, crying into Albus's shoulder. "This can't be true, Albus. We have to go to Godric's Hollow. We just have to."  
  
"Very well, Minerva, though I don't know if you will be able to take it," he said as the two of them Apparated to the cursed neighborhood.  
  
* * * * Godric's Hollow * * * *  
  
Smoke rose from the ashes of a house once widely loved in the magical community. Parties were held quite frequently, especially the Halloween parties, whether it was Halloween or not. The werewolf spectacular was quite good.  
  
Minerva and Albus Apparated on the corner and made their way towards the house. He spotted a couple also searching through the remains.  
  
"Frank? Alice? Have you found them yet?" he called out to the couple.  
  
"Yes, Albus. They're over here," Alice Longbottom said, beckoning them to come over her. Alice was a pretty woman who was also an Auror at the Ministry. In her hands was a little blue bundle, affectionately known as Neville.  
  
Frank noticed who had arrived and went over to greet them. "Albus," he nodded, "Minerva. This is my son, Neville Franklin Longbottom, professors," motioning his hand towards his wife.  
  
"We have found two bodies, Albus, both with a look of terror on their face," said Frank removing a few long wooden beams to reveal two crumpled bodies.  
  
"James! Lily!" gasped Minerva.  
  
"But Frank, where is Harry?" asked Albus.  
  
It was only then that everybody realized how silent it was, until a cry broke the eerie spell of the night.  
  
"What the..," gasped Frank. He ran over to where a few charred clothes and blankets lay and underneath was a bundle wrapped in a yellow and blue Quidditch blanket. "Hey, little guy. I've got you now." He picked the little one up and carried him back over to where Minerva was standing. "I believe I have that something that belongs to you, professor."  
  
He smiled and handed the baby to Minerva who was silently weeping. Harry immediately stopped crying as soon as he entered his mother's arms. She noticed a vivid lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. The youngster managed to outsmart Voldemort. I guess he'll be taking my job in the near future," chuckled Albus. "He'll have that scar forever. Well, well, well, Harry Potter."  
  
"Should I change his last name back to McGonagall, Albus?"  
  
"Well, technically, Minerva, his last name actually should be Moody, but I would leave it as Potter. The Dark Lord may be gone, but his followers remain and it would be safer for him to remain with that last name. When he's older, he may change it if he so desires."  
  
"Very well. Where will he stay?"  
  
"I think I will arrange for Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley to take him in."  
  
"I forbid it, Albus. I have met Petunia and she is the most horrid woman I have ever seen. No, he is coming with me. I lost him once, and I will not lose him again."  
  
Minerva gathered herself after her lecture to her elder and started walking towards the curb. "Come, Harry. Let's go home." 


	4. Many Moons Later

Chapter 4 Many Moons Later

A large, black owl swooped into Lupin's office carrying a mouthful of parchment. Seizing the information from the owl, the weary professor attached another note he had taken from the inside of his robes.

"Excuse me, Professor? What was that all about?" asked Lavender Brown, in bewilderment.

"No interruptions, please, Miss Brown. After what that Umbridge woman taught you lot this last year, I'm sure you'd much rather learn more defensive spells instead of meddling into my personal matters. Now, on with the lesson.

"Who can tell me what curse has these symptoms?" As he spoke, he waved his wand and the symptoms appeared on the wall in shiny red letters.

_Forced smile_

_Dazed Eyes_

_Rapid Gestures_

Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the air. "Sir, it sounds like the Imperius Curse."

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" he said to Neville, whose hand barely scathed Seamus's nose.

"Sir, it's the Commitance Curse." Several whispers broke out among the crowd of students that

were huddled together in Professor Lupin's small classroom.

"Very good, Neville. Take ten points for Gryffindor. Now, who can tell us more in detail about the curse? Yes, Harry?"

"The person who has the curse seems like they are under the command of another, which they are but not in the same way. They are forced to have two different personalities. Umbridge was under it from Fudge last year. Professor?"

Lupin was not looking at Harry, but rather he was staring at the doorway. Professor McGonagall was standing there with an odd smile on her face.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall," said Lupin, his expression turning more cheerful. "I thank God you are feeling better."

"May I have a word with you, Remus?"

"Certainly. Class is dismissed for today. Harry, I need to talk to you later. Meet me in my office after your Herbology lesson this afternoon."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, gathering his bag and joining Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, and Harry!" called Professor Lupin, causing Harry to turn back to look at him. "Marvelous answer, take ten points for Gryffindor."

Harry grinned and ran after Ron and Hermione. Lupin and McGonagall started off down the hallway towards her office.

"When are you going to tell him, Minerva? He's sixteen years old. He has a right to know who his real parents were."

"Remus, can you imagine how much of shock that would be to him now? True, he has accomplished marvelous feats: saving the philosopher's stone, saving Ginny from the chamber, saving Sirius and Buckbeak from a horrible fate, achieving sixteen O.W.L.S. out of a possible sixteen, and becoming a prefect, but I don't think he could handle this. He just lost Sirius, Remus."

"Exactly, Minerva. And that's why I think the Mad-Eye will try to tell him since he just the lost the person he thought was the only father-figure in his life."

"I'm just afraid that he'll be angry with me, Remus. I had to take him back to the Dursley's even when I defied Albus Dumbledore twice. We kept getting death threats at Hogwarts. I love him so much. I only wanted what was best for him, but I can't show him affection here or others will suspect more than just a teacher-pupil relationship."

"He needs you, Minerva. He needs you now, more than ever. He's like a lost little cub. He's been searching for a motherly figure most of his life."

"But, I thought Mrs. Weasley..."

"Mrs. Weasley also has a den of seven other cubs, it's kind of hard to make room for another. Mrs. Dursley treated him like dirt, even as a baby. He needs his mother. You are the head of Gryffindor House. Gryffindors...young lion cubs being trained in the magical arts. Since you are the lioness protecting your cubs, you need to take your own cub under your wing and nurture him. I can't do it forever. He'll be a young lion soon. He's reaching the end of cubhood. Reach your son before he paws away from your grasp."

Minerva, at this point, was sniffling very hard. The scenario of a lioness protecting her cubs was obviously taken to heart.

"Hey, Professor," said Harry, walking into Lupin's office later that afternoon. "We had to shave Bearded Babies today. Those are some ugly little plants."

Lupin managed a small laugh. "Er....Harry, Professor McGonagall would like to talk to you for a moment."

Professor McGonagall walked into the room in her usual emerald green robes. She had that same strange smile she always approached Harry with.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Lupin, walking out of the room and magically locking the door and soundproofing it so no students or faculty members could overhear what was about to be said.

"Harry, what I am about to tell you is extremely important, Harry. Harry, I......,"

"It's okay, Professor. It's going to be alright."

Professor McGonagall decided to give it to him outright. No riding around the bush this time.

"Call me Mother, Harry."


	5. Half the Details

"You know, Ron, you should really pay more attention in Snape's class. That lecture he gave on the nature of toadstools was very worthwhile," said Hermione, as she and Ron walked up the steps and out of the dungeons.

"I don't know, Hermione. What's so interesting about toadstools anyway? All they do is sit there. Besides, Neville and I were having much more fun playing Exploding Snap."

"And you call getting detention fun?" snapped Hermione. "If I didn't know better Ron, I'd say you were…" But what Ron was, he never found out, for Hermione was stopped short as Madame Pomfrey ran past them down the corridor. "Is everything okay, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Everything is fine, children. It's just Mr. Potter, again," yelled Poppy, as she quickly grabbed some towels from a linen closet, and sprinted again for Lupin's office.

"I wonder why she is heading for Lupin's office. Well better go and see if Harry is okay. Hermione?" said Ron, taking off after Poppy.

"Right behind ya, Carrot Top!" yelled Hermione, after Ron.

Running into Lupin's office, they saw Harry sprawled out on the floor with Professor McGonagall gingerly mopping his forehead with a wet rag while Madame Pomfrey looked on. Lupin looked genuinely concerned with something as he worked at his desk. As soon as she spotted them, McGonagall handed the rag to Madame Pomfrey and beckoned Ron and Hermione to come sit on Lupin's yellow sofa.

"Sit down you two. I just gave Harry some very hard news, probably the hardest news he has ever had to absorb, poor little one. And I will now tell the two of you that I am Harry's biological mother. That is all that you need to know for the time being and I will forbid any asking of questions, for now I need to be with my son.

In the Common Room later on…..

"Oh, my gosh. McGonagall is a mother and Harry's to boot! I wouldn't have just passed out. I probably would have died."

"It's nothing to joke about, Ronald! I feel so sorry for him. First, he thought his parents were dead and now he finds out his mum has been alive all this time. But, who's the father?"

"Snape?" asked Ron, innocently. Hermione coughed and bent forward over the couch. "Sick, Hermione?"

As soon as Hermione was done trying to push her dinner up and not succeeding, she said "Think, who looks like Harry. He obviously inherited McGonagall's black hair, but her eyes are nowhere near her stern gaze. Well, not most of the time anyway."

"Well, Snape has black hair, but you said McGonagall gave him that. (Do you obviously believe everything I say, thought Hermione). As for the eyes, I dunno. Dumbledore's are blue, but Harry's don't twinkle. Moody couldn't be it, because he has a glass eye. Sirius and Remus are too young and they would probably be in Azkaban for knocking up a teacher anyway."

"Honestly, Ronald. Moody did have real eyes at one time. I just wonder if there is an old Hogwarts yearbook or something around here that we can look through."

"Well why don't you just look in Hogwarts, A History?" asked Ron, innocently.

"No, I've already checked there. I've had the book the entire year," said Hermione half-heartedly. "I guess it's time to go back to the library."

Walking to the library at night was never fun especially when they knew that the one thing they were looking for might not be in there and their trip could be worthless. Both of them under Harry's invisibility cloak, Hermione and Ron crept in the library's restricted section.

"You know, Mione," said Ron, taking the cloak off of them so they could search for the yearbooks, "Harry is going to kill us when he finds out we swiped his cloak."

"He'll get over it. Besides I think I found something." Hermione uncovered a dark purple book emblazoned with a gold H. As she began flipping through it, Ron heard her muttering half-hazardly to herself about school photos and how fat the camera made people looked. When she got to the signatures part, she let out a half-muffled scream.

"Oh my gosh! Oh this is sick! Poor Harry! Poor Harry!"


End file.
